whitneygolucky20fandomcom-20200213-history
WhitneyGoLucky: The Movie/Trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer 1 (MPAA green screen) (Shows Crossover Films logo) (Shows GoAnimate Studios logo) (Cuts to the camera zooming in very fast to the Inn.) Narrator: In the Miitopia hotel.... (Fades from white to clips of Whitney and all of her friends at the inn, Whitney dancing, she and her friends playing video games, while Blue Impulse by NAOKI plays in background.) (Clip then shows Whitney dancing and does her pose.) Narrator: One sweet girl..... (Shot of blue zooming, fades from white to a shot of Whitney's face.) Narrator: ...comes to the big screen. (The WhitneyGoLucky logo is shown on a green background with the words "THE MOVIE" shown, while Blue Impulse by NAOKI plays in background.) Text: GET READY, TO CUT TO THE FEELING Text: COMING SOON. IN REAL D 3D AND 2D IN SELECTED THEATRES Narrator: Coming Soon. (Cuts to the camera zooming out very fast out of the Earth.) (Cuts to black.) Teaser Trailer 2 (MPAA green screen) (We see the Crossover Films Co., Ltd. and GoAnimate Studios logos next to each other) Anpanman: I think I saw a princess, I think I'm having one of those great times, and this one's a beauty. (Anpanman then stops and sees Princess Kilala.) ("ANPANMAN" by BTS begins playing) (Anpanman and Kilala then look at each other romantically, and then Anpanman poses and looks at Kilala.) (Cut to the WhitneyGoLucky: The Movie logo.) Narrator: WhitneyGoLucky: The Movie Text: COMING SOON Narrator: Coming soon to theaters. (Cuts to black.) Theatrical Trailer 1 ("Lycanthropy" by Cardi starts playing.) Theatrical Trailer 2 Theatrical Trailer 3 THX Trailer (Correcto begins to walk from the left in a black background, as the THX "Deep Note" begins playing.) Correcto: Where am I? And what's that sound? (The THX logo then falls in front of her, startling Correcto, as the music continues. Suddenly, Whitney then pops out.) Whitney: Hey Correcto, (starts yelling) IS THIS GETTING LOUD? CAN YOU HEAR ME? (Correcto is blown away and Whitney laughs.) (The screen then says "THE AUDIENCE IS LISTENING", with the URL below. Correcto then peeks out for a bit, before the screen fades to black.) Theater Policy Trailer (The policy trailer opens up with Whitney and her friends walking into either AMC, or Regal.) Whitney: Hi everybody! I'm sure you're all excited for my movie! Susumu Hori: Before we watch the film, let's discuss the rules in the theater. Puchi: Remember, refreshments are available in the lobby. Woof! Anpanman: There, you can get popcorn, drinks, and other great treats! Bendy: Yum! Baldi: Also, be sure to keep the theater clean by disposing the trash into the containers. That's best to save the environment! Vanilla: Plus, gift certificates are available for any special occasion! Cuphead: And remember, please be quiet and courteous to others and silence your cellphones. (Ms. Chalice silences her smartphone) Mugman: Plus, no texting during the movie. Whitney: And one last thing..... All: Enjoy the movie! (Whitney and her friends go into the room and sit in the theater seats to start watching the movie.) (The words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" are shown on the movie screen.) (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts